Sem Limites
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Será que Mello conseguirá resistir a toda a sedução de Near?


Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho não olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria...

_-------------------------------------------_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--------------------------------------------_

**Sem Limites**

"— Pare Near... Isso é errado... " – tentou avisar Mello.

"— Quem liga? " – sussurrou o menor, esfregando-se mais ao corpo do loiro.

Estavam os dois no quarto que era de Near, no orfanato em que moravam. Mais precisamente na cama deste.

Mello encontrava-se sem camisa, deitado na cama, com Near acima de si, esfregando-se contra seu corpo. O deixando quente. Estava se contendo ao máximo, para não esquecer de tudo e ter Near só para si. _Maldita puberdade_. Iria se controlar, principalmente pela forma que este estava.

"— Near... Acalme-se... " – Mello tentava novamente, de alguma forma apagar um fogo que crescia em Near.

"— Não quero... "

O menor abaixou-se beijando com sofreguidão a boca de Mello, que tentava afastar este de si, porem não conseguia. Mas talvez na verdade nem estava tentando realmente afastar Near de si, queria ver até que ponto este poderia chegar. _Maldita curiosidade._

Near empenhava-se mais e mais, não conseguia se controlar. A única coisa que queria era saciar uma vontade desesperada que se apoderou de seu corpo. Insistia em beijar aqueles lábios com gosto levemente achocolatados.

" _Não posso... Não posso fazer isto com ele neste estado..._ " – pensava Mello, sentindo agora os lábios deste em seu pescoço "— Humm... " – gemeu baixo.

"— Então você gosta deste ponto... " – sussurrou maliciosamente Near, dando uma leve mordida num ponto no pescoço de Mello.

"— Nã-Humm... Pare Neaarrr… "

Near não escutava o que o loiro falava, sabia muito bem, pelos gemidos, que estava mais que gostando do que estava fazendo. Porem queria sentir caricias deste em si também, necessitava delas, para saciar sua fome.

"— Mellooo... " – chamou pelo outro, com a voz arrastada "— Me toca também... " – pediu, dando uma lambida no pescoço deste.

Como Mello poderia agüentar a toda esta sedução de Near? Apesar de saber que não devia, não tinha como resistir aos beijos deste, as suas mãos atrevidas que passavam por todo seu corpo, fazendo a pele arrepiar-se.

Teria que matar Matt por fazer isto ao Near, depois que de alguma forma acalmasse este, isto se conseguisse. Matt ainda iria pagar por tudo.

---.---.---.x. **Começo do grande Flashback** .x.---.---.---

Chovia forte fora da Wammy's House. Mello e Matt, estavam debruçados na grande janela que possuía em uma das diversas salas do lugar, estava deserta, exceto pelos dois garotos olhando a chuva. Fora à chuva, era um dia como qualquer outro. Chato. Tédiante. Repetitivo.

"— Mello... Não quer fazer algo divertido comigo? " – insinua Matt.

"— Não Matt... Eu conheço muito bem a sua fama de 'pegador'. "

"— Tem certeza? Vai que você gosta... " – insiste.

"— Isso não me intereça. A única coisa que importa é como eu vou superar aquele pirralhinho do Near... "

"— Você só sabe falar nele... Eu já te disse o que é isso. "

"— Já disse que eu não o amo... Eu o odeio, detesto, não o suporto! " – esbraveja Mello.

"— Amor e ódio... Da no mesmo. "

"— Quer parar de me torrar a paciência com essa historia de novo... "

"— Se você não o amasse, não ficaria com esta frescura de não querer dar para mim. "

"— O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? "

"— Você sabe, todos sabem... Eu sou irresistível. "

Matt começa a se aproximar perigosamente de Mello, este apenas recua o máximo que pode, antes de bater com as costas na parede.

"— Matt!? " – fala Mello alertado pelas ações do ruivo.

Este vinha languidamente em sua direção, aproximando-se cada vez mais, tanto que acabou prensando Mello na parede. Matt aproximou seu rosto do ouvido do loiro, mordendo o nódulo lentamente.

"— Hnn. " – um baixo gemido saiu da boca de Mello, sem que este pudesse controlar.

"— Eu sabia que você era sensível... " – melodiou a frase, antes de morder-lhe de novo.

"— Desgruda, Matt! " – avisou, tentando empurrar o ruivo.

"— Certo, certo... Foi só uma brincadeira... " – falou Matt, se afastando "— Eu sei que o único que você pensa é no inocente e fofo Near. "

"— Fofo? "

"— Sim... Fofo, ele é muito fofo... E está na minha lista, se não se apressar, eu pego nele antes de você. "

"— Você não ousaria... "

"— Me diga o 'porque' não fazer isto com ele? " – questiona Matt.

"— Porque... Porque... Ele é novo e... E... "

"— Mello... Você devia ser mais sincero com seus sentimentos... "

"— Pare de pensar em besteiras, eu só acho que é muito cedo para se fazer certas coisas... "

"— Duvido muito que seu corpo pense da mesma forma. "

"— ... "

"— É a famosa 'puberdade'... " – ironiza Matt.

"— ...Vai procurar algum jogo, vai! E me deixe em paz. " – reclama o Mello, afastando-se mais do ruivo.

"— Sou seu amigo... Ainda vou te dar um 'presente' muito bom... Aguarde. " – avisa Matt, antes de Mello sair do local.

O loiro andava raivoso pelos corredores do orfanato. Odiava quando Matt começava com a mesma historia de que amava aquele garotinho, isso era impossível. Eram rivais e sempre serão, não tem como este fato ser mudado, e nem queria.

" _Eu... Amando Near? Impossível._ " – pensa Mello.

Andou mais, tentando esvaziar a mente. Logo, lembrou de uma barra de chocolates que tinha guardado no bolso há pouco tempo. Pegou-a e rapidamente a desembrulhou, sorvendo logo em seguida o doce e amado sabor de chocolate.

Estava tão concentrado no gosto do chocolate, que nem sabia para onde suas pernas o estavam levando. Quando deu por si, estava na frente do quarto de Near.

Mello olhou bem para os lados, não tinha ninguém a vista. Já que estava com tédio, por que não desafiar a Near para algum jogo, quem sabe venceria. Bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu novamente, só que mais forte. Nada novamente.

" _Pirralho... Eu sei que você está ai dentro... É impossível fugir de mim._ " – pensa Mello, olhando com raiva para a porta.

Mesmo não obtendo respostas, entrou no cômodo. Estava vazio, mas um barulho de chuveiro o fez notar que Near devia estar tomando banho. Esperou ali mesmo afinal, não tinha mais nada para se fazer naquele dia chuvoso.

"— Mello? "

"— Sim, sou eu, quem mais seri- " – em um instante fica mudo, quando o loiro observa Near.

Estava literalmente, todo molhado. Mas o que realmente fez Mello perder, temporariamente, a habilidade de falar foi que Near só estava a usar uma pequena toalha branca.

"— Pensei que tivesse trancado a porta do quarto. " – comenta Near, passando pelo loiro, indo em direção a seu armário.

"— Po-Por que está assim? "

Por mais que Mello tentasse, não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo molhado de Near a sua frente. Este quando alcançou se armário, virou-se, para observar o loiro. Em um breve momento Mello pensou ter visto um sorriso naquele rosto, antes deste virar de costas e abrir o armário.

"— Este é meu quarto. " – fala Near.

"— ...Seu- "

Quando Mello parecia ter recuperado o don da fala, ou simplesmente lembrado que podia falar, quando iria retrucar com Near, novamente ficou mudo. O Menor simplesmente retira a toalha, aquela minúscula toalha que existia em cobrir aquela parte do corpo dele.

A toalha caiu lentamente pelas pernas de Near, ou talvez Mello tenha visto tudo em câmera lenta, apreciando a visão que aos poucos se mostrava. Não podia fazer mais nada, alem de observar aquelas bundinhas redondinhas que Near possuía. Na verdade, não conseguia despregar os olhos da visão de costas do menor.

"— O que tanto olha? " – perguntou Near, desafiadoramente, ainda de costas para Mello.

"— Nada! " – respondeu em um impulso, ficando corado logo em seguida "— Por que não se veste logo!? "

"— Estou procurando uma roupa. "

"— Rápido então! "

"— ... "

Mello não pode ver pelo fato de Near estar de costas para si, mas este estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Demoradamente, procurava o que vestir dentro do armário. Abaixando-se, e por conseqüência, empinando o traseiro para o Mello, pegou em uma gaveta perto do chão o que iria vestir.

O loiro chegou a quase a ir a direção a Near. Mas conteve-se. Apenas engoliu seco, vendo Near daquele jeito, daquela forma. Um estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo conhecido calor apoderou-se de seu corpo.

"— Vista-se! " – quase gritou Mello.

"— ... "

Near não falou nada. Apenas começou a se vestir lentamente, fazendo um pequeno show para Mello. Após terminar de se vestir, Near vira-se para Mello, olhando-o com seu típico e rosto sem expressões .

"— Pronto... Feliz? " – pergunta Near, chegando mais perto de Mello.

"— Seu... Você me paga seu pirralho! "

"— O que eu fiz dessa vez? "

"— Você fez... Errr... Você fez... " – Mello, no momento, não lembrava de nada que Near tenha feito, as lembranças recentes deste despido ainda o atormentavam "— Me fez esperar! Eu quero jogar com você. Tenho certeza que ganho! "

---.---.---.---.---.---

Horas mais tarde.

"— Que droga! " – reclama Mello, saindo do quarto de Near.

Mais uma vez tivera perdido para Near, era sempre assim, não importava quantas vezes tentasse, sempre perdia. Mas o que dava mais ódio era ver aquele olhar sem emoções do o menor lhe laçara toda vez que ganhava, parecia que não estava nem ligando para a vitória,

"— Ainda dou um jeito naquele pirralho. " – murmurou, não ligando para nada ao redor.

"— Acho que você precisa de ajuda... " – comenta Matt, que por coincidência estava perto o suficiente para escutar a reclamação de Mello.

"— Ajuda? " – perguntou.

"— Sim... Espere e verá, farei algo em relação a vocês dois, ou não me chamo Matt! " – falou convicto.

"— Mas seu real nome não é esse... "

"— Errr.... É que eu sempre quis usar essa frase. Parece de filme né? " – comenta o ruivo, rindo.

"— Idiota... "

"— Bem... Isto não vem ao caso, espere mais alguns dias que uma 'encomenda' que eu pedi de um 'amigo' chegará. "

"— E o que seria? "

"— Se-gre-do." – responde sibiladamente para o loiro.

"— Bem... Isso não me importa... Vou atrás de outro chocolate para saborear. " – avisou Mello saindo do campo de vista de Matt.

O ruivo esperou mais uns instantes antes de se dirigir ao quarto de Near, entrado neste sem cerimônias. Avistou o menor sentado em sua cama, rodeado de bonecos, brincando, desligado do mundo à volta. Mas sabia que uma única palavra podia traze-lo de volta a realidade.

"— Acabei de falar com o 'Mello'... " – comenta Matt.

"— Mello? " – por um instante Near desviou a atenção de seus brinquedos para escutar o que o ruivo tinha a dizer.

"— Quer realmente continuar com aquele plano? " – pergunta Matt, sentando-se a beirada da cama.

"— Sim. "

"— Tem certeza...? " – insiste.

"— ... "

"— Depois não me diga que não avisei. "

"— Tenho certeza que meu plano dará certo... "

"— Sei, sei... Mas, em todo caso, se falhar... Pode contar comigo. " – insinuou Matt.

"— Se caso isso acontecer, algo que acho praticamente improvável... Prefiro me virar sozinho do que com sua ajuda. " – responde friamente.

"— Credo... Só queria ajudar. "

"— Você quer é se aproveitar. "

"— Certo, você ganhou... " – comenta Matt, aproximando-se mais do menor "— Mas vamos ver, se caso Mello não o quiser, não agüentará cuidar de tudo sozinho... E não terá opção alem de me chamar para terminar o serviço por ele... " – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Near, provocantemente.

"— Não será preciso. "

"— Se caso não der certo, pode ficar tranqüilo, o farei gemer vaaaarias vezes. " – provoca mais.

"— ... "

"— Bem... Só vim avisar para esperar mais alguns dias... Pode ir provocando ele à vontade em quanto isso. " – comenta o ruivo, rindo.

Near vê Matt sair lentamente de seu quarto, e em instantes volta a brincar com seus bonecos. Mas seus pensamentos estavam perdidos em outro lugar. Mais precisamente no Mello. Sabia que era um plano arriscado o que estava fazendo agora, mas não tinha coragem para faze-lo sem uma certa 'ajuda'.

Se tudo desse certo, teria finalmente o loiro para si. Porem, se der errado, alem de ter que se livrar da situação que se meteu sozinho, pois em hipótese alguma pediria ajuda ao Matt, corria o risco de perder de vez qualquer chance de ter Mello para si.

Era uma situação difícil. Não podia negar. Não agüentava mais ficar fazendo pequenas provocações para o loiro, para quem sabe em algumas delas, este crie coragem para fazer algo. Já que ele mesmo nunca teria coragem de se entregar para Mello.

"— Mello... " – sussurrou Near, parando de brincar e encolhendo-se na cama.

Não tinha como negar... Ultimamente seu corpo respondia a qualquer pensamento sobre Mello. Não agüentava mais isso. E com o plano que bolara, talvez conseguira saciar seu desejo e amor pelo loiro.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Quatro dias depois.

O dia mal tinha começado e novamente Matt entrara no quarto de Near. Mas dessa vez não era simplesmente para provocar o menor, tinha realmente um motivo para estar ali. A 'mercadoria' que pedira a um amigo, já tinha chegado, e estava em suas mãos.

"— Chegou Near. " – avisa Matt.

"— Já? "

"— Está com medo? " – provoca.

"— Não... "

"— É só tomar isto... " – explicou Matt, entregando um frasco vermelho para Near "— De preferência tome hoje, já que os adultos saíram para resolverem um problema... E como eu sou o monitor, não vou falar nada, caso algum 'barulho' venha deste quarto. "

"— Hoje... " – murmura Near, olhando atentamente para o frasco em suas mãos "— Quanto tempo demora para fazer efeito? "

"— Acho que... uns quarenta minutos, não sei ao certo. "

" _Quarenta minutos..._ " – pensa Near "— Certo, obrigado Matt. " – fala logo em seguida.

"— Não faço isso por você, e sabe muito bem disso. "

"— Sim, sei muito bem. "

"— Bem... Isso agora não vem ao caso... Você ira tomar hoje ou não? " – pergunta Matt.

"— Sim. "

"— Então posso fazer o resto do plano à noite? "

"— Sim. "

"— Quero só ver a cara do Mello depois. " – comenta Matt, rindo logo em seguida.

"— ... "

"— Bem... Já fiz a minha parte, por enquanto, o resto agora é com você. " – fala Matt, já saindo do quarto de Near.

Near não respondeu nada. Estava vidrado no frasco avermelhado em suas mãos. Estava indo tudo conforme o plano, não poderia ter medo agora, teria que ser forte e acreditar.

---.---.---.---.---.---

O tempo foi passando naquele dia, e Near de tão envolto de pensamentos mal notou este passar. Passara a maior parte do dia deitado em sua cama, olhando fixamente para o frasco em suas mãos. Quando deu por si, e olhou o relógio, já estava na hora de por o plano em pratica.

"— É agora ou nunca... "

Abriu meio hesitante o pequeno frasco, tomando em seguida todo o conteúdo presente nele. Pelo menos o gosto não era ruim. Após certificar-se quer tinha tomado até a ultima gota do líquido, guardou o frasco em uma gaveta do criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama.

---.---.---.---.---.---

No quarto de Mello, este estava quieto deitado em sua cama comendo seu chocolate, saciando seu vicio pelo doce, quando escuta batidas na porta de seu quarto.

"— Entra, ta aberta. " – avisa Mello.

"— Olá Mello. " – fala Matt entrando no quarto.

"— Nem vem tentar alguma brincadeira sua, que eu lhe dou um soco. " – avisou Mello, sentando-se na cama.

"— Credo... Só vim lhe contar algo... "

"— Fala. "

"— Eu dei afrodisíaco para o Near. " – falou Matt, na maior tranqüilidade.

"— COMO!!? " – grita Mello, levantando-se da cama em um embalo "— O que você deu a ele!? " – pergunta, segurando Matt pela camisa.

"— Não sabia que era surdo. " – ironiza o ruivo "— Sim, eu dei afrodisíaco a ele. "

"— Como você fez isso!? "

"— Eu tenho meus meios... "

"— Vou mudar a pergunta então... Para QUE você fez isso? "

"— Hum... Por que estava tédiante aqui ultimamente. "

"— Você é louco? O que você acha que o Near vai acabar fazendo? "

"— Dando para mim. "

"— QUE!? " – grita Mello, novamente "— Que diabos você quer fazer com ele? "

"— Bem... Como eu não vou fazer nada... Quero ver, no desespero do momento, quem será o primeiro que ele vai acabar dando. "

"— Tenho que impedir isso! "

Em questão de instantes, Mello soltou a camisa de Matt e começou a correr apreçado pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto de Near. Parou em frente à porta, com medo do que estava por vir. Mas não hesitou por muito tempo. Constatando que a porta não estava trancada, entrou no quarto sem nem bater antes.

"— Near...? " – chamou baixo o nome deste.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ficou em choque. Near estava sentado na cama totalmente corado e ofegante.

"— Você está bem? " – perguntou Mello, fechando a porta atrás de si e ficando parado na frente desta.

Near não respondeu nada. Talvez nem podia. Simplesmente, engatinhou sensualmente na cama, até sair desta, depois andando languidamente até aonde Mello se encontrava em pé.

"— Near o qu- "

Mello não pode nem terminar sua frase, pois teve seus lábios tomados por um beijo possessivo de Near. Sentia a língua dele deslizar por seus lábios, como que pedindo permissão para invadir-lhe a boca. Não resistiu, entreabriu a sua boca, aprofundando aquele beijo. Procurando com sua língua também a boca de Near.

"— Near... Pare... " – pediu meio sem ar Mello, assim que suas bocas se separaram em busca de ar.

"— ... "

Near não falou nada, apenas atacou-lhe o pescoço, dando vários beijos molhados no local. Mello tentava resistir. Tinha que resistir. Sentia ímpeto de abraçar Near o mais forte que podia, tendo-o só para si. Principalmente agora que sentia as mãos de Near procurando contato com sua pele por de baixo de sua camisa.

Estava aturdido em quão bom Near podia ser, que nem notou que este começara a retirar sua blusa. Quando deu por si, esta já estava jogada em um canto qualquer daquele quarto. Isso estava indo longe demais. Mas por algum motivo não conseguia resistir totalmente às investidas de Near. Nunca soube que este podia ser tão sensual a ponto de nem ter noções de seus próprios atos.

Nem notou também quando Near começou lentamente a o empurrar em direção de sua cama. Só realmente notou quando caiu nesta, e Near sentou-se em sua barriga.

---.---.---.x. **Fim do grande Flashback** .x.---.---.---

" _Maldito Matt..._ " – pensou Mello.

"— Por... Por favor Mello, eu preciso... Eu quero... " – pediu novamente Near por alguma reação por parte do loiro.

Mello olhou outra vez para aqueles olhos que nunca mostravam qualquer emoção, qualquer sentimento, espantou-se ao ver um brilho tão lascivo presente neles. Não resistiu em levar sua mão a face de Near, tocando levemente esta, fazendo um pequeno carinho.

A resposta de Near foi um sorriso, um que Mello nunca tinha visto, um que deixou Mello ainda mais aturdido em seus sentimentos. Entre o querer e o não querer. Seu corpo reagia visivelmente às provocações sensuais que Near fazia. Não tinha como negar que também queria muito sentir a maciez da pele do menor, beijar-lhe, ter-lhe entregue totalmente a suas caricias.

Sabia pelo estado que Near se encontrava, que este logo depois que o efeito que a droga dada pelo Matt fizesse efeito, iria se arrepender amargamente pelo que tinha feito. Mas agora, neste momento, não conseguia resistir ao calor do corpo do menor.

Sabia muito bem também, que era errado aproveitar-se da situação. Mas não conseguia apagar o fogo que nascera em Near, talvez este só acalmasse, depois que estivesse completamente satisfeito.

Lentamente suas mãos começaram a desabotoar a camisa de Near. Um a um, os botões eram tirados de suas casas, lentamente, pausadamente. Como se quisesse torturar o menor com a demora de seu ato.

Near apenas sorria, esperando qualquer reação vinda de Mello, tremendo fracamente, com a ansiedade do que estava por vir. Finalmente o loiro faria alguma coisa, finalmente tomaria controle da situação.

"— Ahnm... " – gemeu baixinho Near, ao sentir os dedos de Mello deslizarem por seu peito.

Estava extremamente sensível, qualquer ação vinda de Mello, fazia seu corpo arder em prazer, por mais ínfero que fosse. Tremia mais forte agora, do mesmo jeito que ficara mais corado, sentindo sua camisa sendo tirada.

"— Near... Vou te perguntar uma única vez... É realmente isto o que quer? " – pergunta Mello, passando levemente a ponta de seus dedos nos braços de Near.

"— Sim. "

Mello então solta um suspiro, dando-se por vencido, por enquanto. Não estava agüentando a situação na qual estava. Não agüentava mais ficar vendo Near se entregar para ele de um jeito tão sensual que o estava fazendo perder a razão. Talvez fosse isso, simplesmente tivera perdido a razão de seus atos.

Levou vagarosamente a sua mão a nuca de Near, puxando-o delicadamente em direção a sua boca, tomando novamente os lábios daquele garoto cujo estava o deixando louco. O beijo foi prontamente respondido por Near, e Mello aproveitou a situação para inverter as posições, ficando agora por cima do menor.

"— Mellooo... Te amo... " – falou Near, assim que o loiro parou de beijar-lhe.

Mello ficou em choque. Seria esta confissão também obra do que Matt tinha dado ao Near?

Não tinha como saber. Será que ele falaria essa frase para qualquer um que entrasse em seu quarto em instantes atrás?

Sua mente em um instante, por causa da frase dita por Near, ficou cheia de pensamentos. Já não sabia mais para aonde todos aqueles pensamentos o estava levando.

Mas estes pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Near enlaçou seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais um beijo faminto, como se necessitasse disso para sobreviver. Deixou-se levar pelo beijo, esquecendo de tudo, inclusive a frase dita por Near há poucos instantes, que o tinha deixado perturbado.

Mello então começou a atacar o menor, distribuindo beijos suaves pelo pescoço de Near, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se com qualquer contato que fazia. Isso o estava atiçando, era lindo ver Near naquele estado no qual se encontrava. Não queria admitir isso, mas sabia que não tinha como negar.

A pele quente abaixo de si parecia pedir por seus beijos, por seus toques, e era isso que faria. Iria tirar a droga do corpo de Near da forma mais prazerosa que poderia ter.

"— Ahnnm " –gemeu baixo Near.

O pequeno gemido dado pelo menor fez Mello parar o que estava fazendo para olhar seu rosto. Um par de olhos fitava cada movimento que fazia, brilhantes e reluzentes em desejo. Nunca tinha visto isto nos olhos de Near, nunca se quer tinha visto alguma emoção.

"— Mellooo... "

O chamado suplicante de Near o fez voltar ao que estava a fazer, beijando agora o peito claro, saboreando seu gosto. Deliciando-se com os gemidos baixos que saiam da boca de Near, que se remexia todo em busca de mais contato.

"— Ma-mais... " – pedia Near, desenfreadamente.

Mas Mello ainda estava na duvida, não era certo o que estava fazendo. Estava aproveitando-se de um momento de fraqueza de seu rival.

" _Rival?_ " – pensou o loiro, parando por um instante o que estava a fazer " _Se faz isso com um rival???_ "

Novamente sua mente ficara cheia de pensamentos. Não era normal fazer isso com uma pessoa que odiava, mas não sabia o porque de não resistir à sedução de Near. Queria muito ele...

Talvez fosse a 'puberdade', como Matt havia dito. Mas se era só isso, iria estragar a primeira vez de Near só por puro desejo do corpo?

"— Não... " – murmurou, afastando-se de Near.

"— Mello...? "

O loiro apresadamente, levantou-se da cama, rumando a porta. Near ficou em estado de choque. Talvez tivera errado na sua dedução, talvez para Mello precisasse de algo mais, alem só do desejo. Sorriu, vendo lentamente o loiro se afastar.

Agora sabia mais que nunca, que por traz daquelas palavras raivosas que Mello sempre lhe falava, na verdade se escondia o mais puro amor. Tinha que ter coragem agora, pois apesar de Mello não ter falado nada, aquela simples recusa, pensando apenas em não machuca-lo mostrava o quanto na verdade este o amava.

Levantou-se rápido da cama, correndo para onde Mello estava de costas, rumando a porta. Jogou-se nas costas dele, fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

"— Ficou louco Near? " – resmungou Mello, de barriga para baixo no chão.

"— Não vá! " – pediu Near, prendendo Mello.

"— Você tem que se acalmar... E, é bom eu sair... "

"— Não! Você não pode. "

"— Near... "

Mello virou-se no chão, ficando agora de barriga para cima, olhando atentamente para Near.

"— Não pode... Não pode... " – repetia Near baixinho.

"— Acalme-se Near... "

"— Não quero! "

"— Near? "

"— Eu te amo... Te quero... Te desejo... " – falou Near, para logo depois aproximar mais do ouvido do loiro "— Só você. O único que quero, é você... " – sussurrou, mordendo o nódulo da orelha de Mello em seguida.

"— Humm " – gemeu fraco "— Near... Pare com isso... "

A resposta de Near foi esfregar-se contra o corpo do loiro, atiçando-o, querendo deixa-lo em um modo que não houvesse mais como fugir. Queria-o deixar completamente louco de prazer.

"— Pa-pare Nea-Humm… "

Era demais para Mello suportar, Near esfregava-se, beijava-o os ombros, passava suas mãos pelo peito. E ainda, pela proximidade na qual estavam, podia sentir o volume entre o meio das pernas de Near esfregando-se em si. Como que querendo um alivio.

Sabia que era mais forte, se quisesse, poderia empurrar Near e sair do quarto. Mas não queria. Desejava muito 'ajudar' o menor. Uma mão de Mello esgueirou-se entre os corpos, descendo por eles, parando em cima do volume das calças de Near.

Este parou, ficou estático. Não conseguia mover um músculo de seu corpo. Sentia uma leve pressão das mãos de Mello, que se fecharam naquela parte. Tremia levemente, ansioso, aguardando a reação do loiro.

"— É isso que quer? " – perguntou Mello, maliciosamente fazendo uma pequena fricção no local.

"— Ahnn... " – Near gemeu baixo "— Por favor... "

Mello sorriu, esquecendo de tudo, ligando apenas para o presente. E neste presente teria Near da forma mais prazerosa possível para ambos. Levou a sua outra mão a nuca de Near, fazendo um suave carinho, antes de puxar em sua direção, tomando aqueles lábios macios para si novamente.

Explorava a boca do menor lentamente, saboreando cada momento, em quanto provocantemente fazia fricções mais fortes no membro, ainda coberto, de Near. Sentindo Near gemer em sua boca, achando aquilo mais excitante ainda. Queria mais. Sua mão esgueirou para dentro da roupa de baixo do menor.

Near arqueou as costas, livrando-se dos lábios de Mello para gemer longamente, com o contato quente e prazeroso da mão deste em uma parte tão sensível sua. Era delirante.

"— Quer mais...? " – perguntou maroto para Near, esfregando sua mão naquela parte do menor.

"— Siiimm...! " – respondeu com a voz arrastada.

Mello então tirou sua mão de onde estava, sobre resmungos baixos vindos de Near. Empurrou este, invertendo as posições, tendo agora novamente o controle da situação. Dessa vez não iria desistir.

"— Te amo... " – sussurrou Near.

O loiro apenas sorriu ente a confissão do menor. Este estava tão lindo todo afogueado. Beijou o rosto todo dele, dando uma leve mordidinha na ponta do nariz no final.

"— Faz cócegas. " – comentou Near, rindo baixo.

Mello encantou-se com o sorriso alegre que Near lhe deu. Abaixou-se mais, beijando o pescoço do menor, escutando suspiros prazerosos saíram da boca deste. Continuou descendo seus beijos, passando a beijar o peito. Ficando algum tempo, apenas brincando com um dos mamilos.

Instintivamente Near levou suas mãos a cabeça de Mello, embaralhando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros que este possuía. Nunca pensou que a droga que Matt tinha lhe dado fosse assim tão forte. Não conseguia nem um pouco, controlar que gemidos escapassem de sua boca, e seu corpo reagia de formas estrondosas aos toques e caricias de Mello.

"— Me-Mello... "

Após brincar um pouco com os dois mamilos , desceu com seus beijos. Mas agora intercalava entre estes e lambidas, que faziam Near ofegar a cada uma que dava. Estava adorando esta reação do menor, era lindo tê-lo daquele jeito.

Sua boca encontrou com o cós da calça branca que Near usava. Olhou melhor para esta, rindo baixo ao ver o volume que estava extremamente visível ali. Mas logo se calou, percebendo que ele próprio estava do mesmo estado já.

Não pensou duas vezes. Começou vagarosamente a retirar a calça do menor, alisou suavemente as coxas de Near, sentindo como em instantes estas ficaram tensas. Olhou novamente para Near, só faltava mais uma peça de roupa a ser tirada.

Não iria recuar mais. Diferente de quando tirou a calça, desta vez removeu apresadamente, como se ele mesmo não agüentasse mais a tortura de ter que despir o menor. Em instantes, finalmente Near estava totalmente amostra, pronto para receber mais de seus toques.

Olhou curiosamente para o meio das pernas de Near, podendo notar agora a real situação em que este se encontrava. Abaixou-se naquela região, dando um molhado beijo na ponta do membro do Near.

"— Ah-Ahhmm! " – gemeu mais alto o menor, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés.

"— Gostou? "

"— Siiim... "

"— Vai melhorar... "

Mello lambeu toda a extremidade do membro de Near, ouvindo-o gemer e ofegar cada vez mais alto. Atacava sem piedade aquele região do menor, deliciando-se do estranho, porem prazeroso, sabor.

"— Ahnnhm... "

Os gemidos de Near estavam ficando mais elevados, era demais para o menor agüentar todo aquele prazer naquela parte. Mas tudo piorou, quando sentiu Mello abocanhar de vez seu membro, indo o máximo que podia, para então suga-lo com extrema gula.

Realmente era demais para Near.

"— Aaahnmnn-Aahnhnmm... " – gemeu Near languidamente, não agüentando todo aquele prazer que era sentir o calor da boca do loiro em seu membro, gozando na boca deste.

Mello afastou-se, lambendo os lábios, querendo aproveitar todo o gosto daquele liquido quente. Olhou para Near, vendo os olhos deste um brilho escuro, dilatados pelo prazer sentido.

"— Você ta bem? " – perguntou Mello, saindo de cima deste.

"— ... " – Near não conseguia falar, ainda estava entorpecido pelo prazer.

"— Acho que isto deve ter lhe acalmado... " – fala o loiro com a voz rouca, denunciando o desejo que possuía.

Mello preferiu não fazer nada, iria esperar o menor se acalmar um pouco, para talvez seguir em frente.

Near lentamente, à medida que se recuperava um pouco, levou sua mão a barriga, passando os dedos no liquido que tinha ali que Mello não tomara todo. Levou estes prontamente a boca, provando o sabor.

O loiro engoliu seco, seu corpo estava querendo, exigindo alivio. Olhava Near lamber seus dedos sensualmente, como se fizesse de propósito, apenas para atiça-lo ainda mais. Não agüentou, levou sua mão a de Near, removendo-a de onde estava, roubou a boca do menor para si.

Agora parecia que era Mello quem tinha tomado a droga, pela volúpia com que enfiava a língua na boca menor, desfrutando deste de todos os meios possíveis. Afastou-se somente quando realmente o ar era necessário para ambos. Porem isto não o impediu de começar a beijar o pescoço de Near.

"— Mello... Mais... " – pediu baixinho Near.

O loiro então se afastou novamente, olhando para o corpo do menor. Estava novamente excitado, a droga ainda não tinha desaparecido completamente. Sorriu alegre, retirando velozmente o resto de suas roupas, jogando-as em qualquer lugar.

"— Irei o mais lento que puder... " – falou Mello, deitando em cima de Near e ajeitando-se.

Lentamente forçava seu membro na entrada virgem do menor. Mas parou, assim que escutou um gemido, não de prazer, mas sim, de dor.

"— Droga... " – resmungou baixo Mello, afastando-se um pouco "— Isso vai ser difícil... "

Olhou para o corpo de Near, vendo que este encontrava-se excitado do mesmo modo que ele. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o resto do liquido na barriga do menor. Espontaneamente levou sua mão naquele local, lambuzando o máximo que podia seus dedos naquele liquido.

"— Talvez isso ajude... " – comentou o loiro.

Levou os dedos lambuzados para o meio das pernas de Near, passando-os na entrada deste. Atrevidamente um dedo entrou sem muita dificuldade, fazendo o menor arquear as costas devido a uma onda de prazer que se apoderou de uma hora para outra de seu corpo. Este dedo ia e vinha, umedecendo o local, facilitando para a futura penetração.

Após algum tempo, que para Near foram deleitosos, Mello acrescenta mais dois dedos no local, escutando um pequeno gemido de dor. Insistiu em fazer pequenos movimentos com estes, escutando os gemidos de dor pouco a pouco se transformarem em lamurias de prazer.

Satisfeito, retirou os dedos, escutando uma pequena reclamação da parte de Near. Mas lhe daria algo muito melhor agora.

"— Acalme-se agora... " – pediu Mello, voltando a ajeitar-se melhor.

"— Si-sim... "

Mello tornou a investir contra a entrada de Near, mas agora estava bem mais fácil. Vagarosamente forçava-se contra aquele local apertado, que estava o deixando alucinado. Quente e envolvente. Abrasador e absurdamente apertado.

"— Hum... Near... " – agora fora a vez de Mello gemer, parando seus movimentos ao sentir-se todo dentro de Near.

Este respirava pesado, acostumando-se com o volume dentro de si. Ambos ficaram parados, um para se habituar com a sensação, e o outro para não esquecer de tudo e investir sem nenhum pudor no menor.

Após alguns instantes, que para ambos pareceu séculos. Mello tinha se acalmado do fogo que apoderou de si e Near tinha se acostumado à nova sensação. Um pequeno movimento, da parte de Mello, fez os dois gemerem entorpecidos com o prazer que aquele ato lhes davam.

"— Mais... " – pediu Near, enlaçando suas pernas ao redor do loiro.

"— Hummm... " – gemeu Mello, saindo lentamente de Near e investindo instantes depois "— Ahhh! Near... Como você é quentinho... "

"— Não pare... "

"— Nem sonhando faria isso... "

Começou Mello então a investir em Near, porem ia lento e moderadamente, fazendo o menor arquear e gemer a cada estocada que dava.

As mãos de Near pregaram-se ao chão daquele quarto, como se querendo arranjar com aquele ato um pingo de sanidade, ou assegurar o resto que ainda tinha. Aos poucos sentia que o loiro começava a ir mais rápido e mais profundamente, arrancando gemidos altos de si a cada vez que tocava em um ponto misterioso em seu corpo.

Sentia correntes de prazer por todo seu corpo. Aquilo era totalmente diferente do prazer que teve antes. Este era mais ardente que o antigo, seu corpo tremia violentamente em esparmos de puro deleite.

"— Near-ahn... Eu-eu... " – tentou falar Mello, apressando seus movimentos, tornando-os ritmados.

"— Vemm... Com-humm tudo... " – pediu Near.

Os dois não agüentavam mais aquilo, era algo muito novo e jamais antes experimentado por ambos. Em um ultimo movimento, Mello entra com toda força que possuía, arrancando de Near um grito de puro prazer.

Ambos estavam exaustos. Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Não tinham forças para mais nada.

"— Mello... Te amo... " – falou Near manhosamente, abraçando o loiro.

"— Eu também. " – falou Mello, estranhando logo em seguida sua própria frase.

Vagarosamente, como que temendo perder o calor do corpo do outro, Mello sai de dentro de Near. Deitando-se ao lado deste, puxando-o para seus braços, abraçando-o possessivamente. Iriam descansar ali mesmo, no chão do quarto.

Após algum tempo, o que não fora muito, Near se desvencilha do abraço de Mello. Este o olha estranhando tal ação. Espanta-se ao constatar que o menor encontrava-se excitado de novo.

" _De novo? Ele ainda quer mais!? _" – pensou Mello

"— Meelloo... " – chamou Near, melodiosamente.

"— Você quer mais? "

"— Quero. " – pediu, com a voz baixa.

Parece que ainda faltava um pouco mais de ação antes do menor realmente descansar. Near deitou parcialmente em Mello, atacando-lhe seu pescoço dando excitantes beijos no local, logo arrancando um novo gemido do loiro.

"— Você é bem travesso... " – comentou Mello.

Near apenas se empenhou mais no seu papel de atiçar o loiro. Queria o quanto antes sentir aquele prazer estonteante em seu corpo. Desceu com seus beijos pelo peito de Mello, parando em cima de um dos mamilos róseos. Mordeu levemente este, sentindo que o loiro arqueou as costas pelo prazer do ato.

Era impossível resistir a Near. Agora Mello sabia disso, não sabia nem como tinha agüentado tanto tempo sem sentir os beijos tentadores que o menor insistia em distribuir por todo seu corpo. Era incrível como Near sabia exatamente os pontos para fazer rapidamente Mello ficar aceso, perdendo novamente o controle de seus atos.

"— Hum... Near... "

Mello levou suas mãos ao rosto do menor, trazendo-lhe para mais um beijo. Aquela boca macia instigava-o ainda mais. Tudo em Near era apaixonante. Seu jeito. Seu gosto. Seu cheiro. Tudo fazia aquele ser tentador, perante os olhos de Mello.

"— Se quer mais... Vai ter mais. " – falou o loiro.

Near sorriu, sentindo Mello empurrá-lo até que se sentasse, sentando este também em instantes.

"— Senta aqui, Near. " – pediu Mello, provocantemente.

O menor sorriu mais ainda, sentando no colo de Mello, posicionando-se em cima do membro, já bem desperto deste. Abraçou forte o pescoço do loiro, forçando-se pra baixo, sentindo aos poucos o membro deste entrar novamente.

"— Ahnnn. " – gemia Near, ainda forçando-se para baixo, no ouvido de Mello.

Estava bem mais fácil do que na primeira vez, não sentira mais dor com a penetração, sentira apenas o enorme prazer de ser completamente preenchido por aquele que ama. Iria até o fim, o máximo que agüentasse. Queria sentir tudo de Mello em si.

"— Ne-Neaaar. " – sussurrava Mello, ofegando.

"— Te... Amo... " – falou o menor.

O ritmo no qual Near subia e descia era bem acelerado. Estava aturdido pelo prazer que sentia, cada vez que ia mais fundo e mais rápido. Abraçado forte ao pescoço de Mello, gemendo alto em seu ouvido.

O loiro sabia que Near estava extremamente satisfeito com o prazer que estava sentindo, mas queria fazer este gritar de prazer. Sua mão esgueirou-se entre os corpos colados, segurando entre os dedos o membro de Near, que estava realmente pedindo uma 'atenção especial'.

"— Me-Melloo!? "

"— Geme mais no meu ouvido... " – as palavras do loiro saíram extremamente maliciosas.

Seguindo o ritmo no qual Near ditou, começou a mover sua mão naquele compasso, fazendo literalmente, o menor gritar de prazer acelerando ainda mais seus movimentos.

"— Ahnn!-Ahnm!-Aahnnmm!! " – gemia Near, cada vez mais alto e longo.

"— Near... Humm... "

Novamente ambos não agüentaram aquele prazer enlouquecedor que apoderava-se de seus corpos. Outra vez os dois gozavam a quase o mesmo tempo. Desfrutando daquela união ao extremo.

Near desabou no colo de Mello. Agora sim, estava realmente exausto, não agüentava mais nada. Respirava pesadamente de encontro ao pescoço do loiro, extremamente satisfeito.

"— Near... É melhor irmos para cama... " – comentou Mello, sentindo um sono apoderar-se de si.

"— Me leva... " – pediu manhoso, aconchegando-se mais.

Mello, com um pouco de insistência, conseguiu tirar Near de seu colo, pegando-o nos braços logo em seguida. Levantou-se e rumou a cama, achando fofo o quanto Near era levinho. Colocou este delicadamente na cama.

"— Near, to muito cansado... Vou deitar com você ta? " – perguntou Mello.

A resposta de Near foi segurar o braço do loiro e puxa-lo com força para cama, fazendo este cair ao seu lado nesta.

"— Deita... " – falou um sonolento Near, abraçando-se a Mello.

"— Acho que Matt tinha razão... " – comentou o loiro.

"— Como...? " – perguntou, mais sonolento ainda, quase não escutava o que Mello dizia.

"— Near... Eu te amo. " – confessou Mello "— Nunca se esqueça disso... Sei que sou meio infantil as vezes... Mas isso é por que te amo. "

"— Eu sei. "

"— Sabe? "

"— Sim... Da mesma forma como eu te amo... Você me ama... Por isso.... " – Near não conseguiu terminar a frase, caiu no sono.

"— Near? " – chamou baixinho "— Melhor dormir mesmo... " – completou Mello, dormindo em seguida.

Amor. Era isso que ambos sentiam, só precisava de um certo 'incentivo'. Agora que este fora dado, muitas noites em claro, entregando-se um ao outro loucamente, era o que aconteceria. Estavam ambos felizes e satisfeitos. Era isto que bastava.

O Amor os unira.

O Amor os manteria unidos.

Amavam-se, esta era a mais pura verdade, e nunca mais seria questionada.

FIM.

25/12/08

**Nota da autora: **

Desculpem-me por demorar a postar novas FICs, é que as provas finais estavam me deixando doida ( Sim, eu fiquei de recuperação na final... Mas passei XD ) e ainda tinha a segunda prova para o vestibular... ( Quase enlouqueci este mês... )

Agora ( Se tiver tempo ) irei me empenhar em terminar a Choco Bloody e pensar em um novo projeto de Fic. Tava pensando em uma de 'Fruits Basket' ou de 'Weiss Kreuz'. Mas se não conseguir pensar em nenhuma historia legal com estes animes, farei uma do RaitoxL ou LxRaito ( Ainda não sei bem quem fica melhor de Seme e Uke nesta relação XD )

Huhuhu, tomara que tenham gostado do Lemon com direito a reprise. O Near tava bem safadinho nesta FIC ( XD )

**Agradecimentos:**

Esta FIC fiz especialmente para uma amiga minha, que me ajudou muito logo nos primeiros meses que virei escritora de FICs.

Está Fic é para você **Julia**, Tomara que tenha gostado dela. Passei madrugadas em claro para faze-la ( Pois não tem outra hora disponível... Ç.Ç )

Espero muitas Reviews, seria o melhor presente de natal que ganharia.

**By: Toynako**


End file.
